Talk:Kikyo/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180127171545/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180127172534
Ooooooooo, it looks like we're gonna be in disagreement on this one. XD I've read your post on that btw, we even discussed it in the comments. :3 Now, I see what your saying here and to be honest how you just described Kagome describes Akane even better minus the Kikyo bit, Ranma as I recall doesn't even know a Kikyo. Reason why I say this is despite Kagome acting as if she doesn't trust Inuyasha when it comes to her hopeful desire of him picking her over Inuyasha is one thing. It's a personal romantic thing, she knows it is, and despite acting as she does she is aware that she has no right to, to an extent. But in everything else (and even in his dealings to Kikyo in some form) she trusts him. She trusts that he's a good person, she trusts that he actually cares about her if only a little and later on more so once they grew closer, she trusts in his strength, she trusts in his ability to find her, she trusts him to always save her, she trusts him to never hurt her, and she trusts him to protect her no matter what. Akane from what I read and was informed never developed even half that amount of trust in Ranma. You say Kagome should have acted more understanding to Inuyasha and his situation with Kikyo than she did because she KNEW what was what, and I agree. Akane knew Ranma was being just as pressured by their dads if not more so into a marriage like she was and she also knew that all the females that came after him for marriage were doing so due to his own father's action and their own attraction to him. She's watched him try to turn them down and dodge or flinch away from their kisses. But instead of being understanding of the situation as she learned it she continually and purposely calls him a womanizer, jerk and any synonyms for a dirtbag as if she took their arranged relationship seriously only to go back to claiming he means nothing to her. She labeled him a pervert after SHE WALKED IN on him in the bath. And stuck to that undeserved label she gave him. Akane has also disregarded his strength and skill continuously calling him the arrogant braggart or a show off (even when all he's doing is his normal balance training) while constantly trying to challenge him despite him being leagues ahead of her in speed, strength, skill, and agility(it can be assumed she just wants to hit him). She also was somehow once afraid that Ranma wanted to rape her when he gave her a simple friendly hug. She holds NO trust in his abilities, his morals, his word, his intellect, and doesn't trust him to help her if she's in danger(I think she's even blamed him for it as if he set it up once or twice). And has in fact disregarded him several times when he's tried warning her of things, informing her of things, and simply telling her some things. Now you say that everybody sides with Kagome all the time, yeah true enough and that's annoying and wrong but somewhat understandable and expected. She's in the far past where she is confirmed to be the "powerful" reincarnation of a widely known and respected beautifully powerful priestess where her main disagreements is with what that world at large considers to be an abomination against nature insult to their sensibilities (aka the half demon Inuyasha) that shouldn't exist. Kagome likely outranks all of them in some asinine way despite not being an actual trained priestess. They could be acting in accordance to all that, along with actually liking her. Moving back to Akane she is a pretty regular girl in a so called "normal" town in modern times but has a tendency to be completely disrespectful and unnecessarily violent to one of her families house guests, the same guest her dad wants her to marry. Anytime she gets mad at him for someone else's actions, her own insignificance, when he insults her back, when she over reacts to something he does or says, or over a misunderstanding or anything else everyone(which is a bigger group than Kagome's) takes her side and not only do they heckle at him (which is done to Inuyasha) but they also become unnecessarily angry and forceful with Ranma when they side with Akane that they attempt to physically and verbally maim him just as Akane does but worse given that some of them are more skilled than she is. And then there's also the few that go about it nicer by trying to convince Ranma that Akane didn't really do any wrong but should also be forgiven without an apology and that he should think her to be such a sweet thing because they assure him she is. There's no clear reason for why they would do so other than the ones who A) benefit from forcing Ranma and Akane together, B) refuse to believe Akane can do any wrong or anything really bad, C) want an excuse to beat up Ranma, D) have no issue with jumping Akane's agenda of making Ranma the bad guy/scape goat (like when Nabiki tries passing her faults onto Ranma for him to deal with) or E) is just going along with what the others agree with like a mindless sheeple. If you still think Akane is the lesser menace of the two that's you're right to an opinion but I personally think she's way worse than Kagome. The fact that Akane would even think the guy who's never really flirted with her and has protected her when needed would try to rape her(or anyone else) when given nothing (but her own delusions) to indicate such only shows how distrustful she is of him. Here's a link to one of the fandom things I read that let me know she didn't get better after volume 9: ranma-shampoo.weebly.com/why-n…